


A plan gone wrong

by cafedanslanuit



Series: Mystic Messenger Angst Week 2020 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafedanslanuit/pseuds/cafedanslanuit
Summary: You convinced Zen to stage a fake coffee date in order to give Jumin, your fiancé, a wake up call about how much he had been ignoring you lately. However, things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Series: Mystic Messenger Angst Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	A plan gone wrong

Your plan was a success. You were actually surprised it had worked out just the way you wanted to. 

A simple anonymous tip to a gossip magazine had been enough for a couple of not-so-subtle and badly hidden paparazzi to take a photo of you, the soon-to-be wife of Jumin Han, sitting at a coffee shop with no other than the actor known as Zen. You were sure of what the headlines would be tomorrow, so now you just had to wait.

As Zen and you walked back to his apartment, you started thinking what your fiancé’s reaction would be. Knowing how possessive he was, you were sure he would be pretty upset about it. Good. Your wedding was six months away and he had spent the last couple of months prioritizing his office work over you and you were done with it. While you understood how important it was, you hadn’t even had the chance to have dinner together during all that time. That was how you came up with the plan to make him jealous. You talked it over with Zen, who was over the moon to do anything that would upset Jumin. It was just a staged coffee date, but you knew Jumin damn well enough to know how much it would irk him. Especially since Zen was involved.

You spent the afternoon at Zen’s apartment, watching an old rom-com that was going to be put on stage with your friend in the lead role. He paused the movie multiple times so he could write down notes and ask you about the characters’ motivations. He listened to you intently while you tried to analyze their actions, and even played the part of the opposite role so he could practice some of the most important scenes.

By the end of the movie, you texted Driver Kim to pick you up, knowing he was free at the time. It would be late night when Jumin would leave C&R. ‘For now’, you reminded yourself, as you grabbed your purse and walked to the door, accompanied by Zen.

“Thank you,” you said, as you turned around to meet your friend. Zen smiled back at you and ruffled your hair.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

“Yeah. I think it’s going to be a good wake up call for him,” you mention, putting a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Thanks for letting them take photos.”

Zen shrugged. “Not the first time, remember when they took a photo of me chatting with Jaehee at her coffee place?”. You chuckled at the memory. “The media are always going to make up stories about me. I’m used to it.”

“Comes with your new fame. But if anyone deserves that recognizement it’s you,” you said, putting your hand on his arm and squeezing softly. Zen gave you a small, thankful smile.

He leaned down and you closed your eyes, waiting for the warm hug that had always comforted you before.

Instead, he pressed his lips against yours.

The first thought that crossed your mind is how soft they were. The kiss was delicate, almost as if he was afraid you were going to break. And, in a way, you were. His hands travelled to the sides of your face, holding it dearly. The tenderness of his touch made your body tremble, desperate to let itself melt underneath his hands. You didn’t dare to close your eyes, your mind too fixated on Zen’s beautiful expression, eyes closed and eyebrows just the slightest bit furrowed.

The remains of logic made you pull away. Zen opened his ruby eyes again. A part of you missed Jumin’s dark ones.

“Zen, I can’t do this,” you whispered.

“So you don’t feel the same?” he asked in a hoarse voice. You bit your lip.

“I can’t do this,” you repeat, placing your hands on top of his cheeks. You stroked his immaculate skin with your thumb and ignored the way your heart fluttered at the way his eyes looked on yours.

“Then don’t,” he replied, sneaking his arms around your waist. You let out a shaky breath, but instinctively moved your body closer to him. “Don’t. Let me do it,” he whispered and kissed your lips once more.

Zen’s kisses were intoxicating, each one of them leaving you craving for more. There was a certain desperation in the way his fingers closed on the fabric of your clothes, almost too afraid to let you go. As if there was a part of him that feared you would never get this close again if you got away. You kissed him back with the same tenderness, the rest of his underground apartment dissolving into nothingness. It was just him. Just Zen-- no. Just Hyun holding you like you were the most precious gem he had laid eyes on.

“I’m sorry I didn’t say something sooner,” he muttered bitterly against your lips, his breath colliding with yours. “Is it too late now?” Zen asked, burying his face on the crook of your neck, almost too afraid to listen to your answer. You held onto him, the smell of his cologne and the warmth of his body against yours making you reminisce about what home felt like.

The memory of Jumin crossed your mind once more, making your heart clench.

Was it too late?


End file.
